


Fin de Siècle

by ConstanceHu



Category: harry potter series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: LOF被敏感的第三章，第二场比赛之前的一些事情





	Fin de Siècle

3 - Egoists

 

 

 

‘Because you have the most marvelous youth, and youth is the one thing worth having.’

‘I don’t feel that, Lord Henry.’

‘No, you don’t feel it now. […] Now, wherever you go, you charm the world. Will it always be so? …You have a wonderfully beautiful face, Mr. Gray. Don’t frown. You have. And Beauty is a form of Genius – is higher, indeed, than Genius, as it needs no explanation. It is one of the great facts of the world, like sunlight, or spring-time, or the reflection in dark waters of that silver shell we call the moon. It cannot be questioned. It has its divine right of sovereignty. […] To me, Beauty is the wonder of wonders. It is only shallow people who do not judge by appearances. The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible.’

Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Chpt. II

 

 

在医院里躺不住的盖勒特醒来的第二天，就强行拆掉了手臂上的石膏和身上的绷带，回到了自己的房间里。他的手臂和身体上中的毒还没有完全消失，动起来仍然有些困难，脱下上衣还能看到细细的紫色纹路在他雪白的皮肤上蜿蜒爬行的痕迹，但好在日常生活并无大碍。只是被石化的眼球看东西十分模糊，还惧光，医生让他带好眼罩再等两周左右。

那个被他带回来的金箱子早就被德姆斯特朗的男孩们放在了他的宿舍里，安静地等着他回来。他回到房间后第一件事就是把外套脱掉，挽起衬衫袖子，开始研究如何打开金箱子上的暗锁。他并没有钥匙，一般的开锁咒语也没有用，鉴于不知道里面是什么，他也不想用蛮力打碎整个箱子外壳。折腾了一通之后，盖勒特房间里堆着的书山整个滑坡摊到了地上，让他十分恼怒，坐在床上挥挥魔杖让那些书自动归位，同时开始思考如何研究出暗锁的内部结构。就在这时，敲门声响起，他让外面的人进来，门打开一条缝，是裹着披风戴着毛皮帽子的舒尔茨。

“我刚才听到动静不小，可以进来吗？”

“进来吧。”

年轻的摄神取念师走进盖勒特的房间，把披风和帽子脱下来拿在手上，环视房间一周。

“你在这屋里多久了？外面冷得雨都在结冰。”

盖勒特看了一眼外面，他吃过了午饭回到房间里，现在天已经黑尽了。他对着一个箱子折腾了一整个下午。

“我刚从公共病房出来，你得给我点私人的思考时间。”

“没问题。”舒尔茨拉过一把空椅子坐下，“但我现在有事跟你说。”他掏出魔杖挥了一下，念了一个隔音咒语，盖勒特一脸疑惑地看着他，手里的魔杖捏得更紧了。

“盖勒特……你懂的，我这种被麻瓜们称为‘心灵感应’的天赋总是会让我陷入一些麻烦。”舒尔茨在盖勒特狐疑又催促的眼神下仍然不紧不慢，“我擅长的只有这一件事，但对我这已经够了。我的很多前辈都让我做一个灵活的、游荡的局外人，不要总是站队，因为到最后当我发现曾经相信的人实际在想什么的时候，总是会失望的。我觉得像你这么聪明，应该也从来没有把我当成一个多么忠实的伙伴看待——”

“说正题。”

“我必须要跟你说清楚这个前提，盖勒特。”

“……好的。”

“接下来说正题。”舒尔茨掏出来一沓纸递给盖勒特，“你还没醒过来的时候，校长让我去霍格沃茨打探消息了，这是我交给他的报告的副本。里面的事实大都不痛不痒，我也对发生在你身上的整件事情没什么头绪，但我还是要给你做一个完整版的汇报。我不是你的间谍，盖勒特，我只是在做我自己认为对的事情。”

盖勒特快速浏览了一下舒尔茨写的报告，里面的确没有什么有用的信息，只是排除了几位霍格沃茨教授的嫌疑。

“我昨天在探望你之后给他上交了这份报告，他看起来还算满意，但是他这次指名道姓地让我去见邓布利多。”

这个名字成功地吸引了盖勒特的注意，他从那份报告里抬起眼睛，独眼盯着舒尔茨，让他后背泛起一阵凉意。

“所以昨天下午去见了他。我们就认识了一下，随便聊了聊学校、比赛之类的，还有你的身体状况。好消息是他的确很关心你，坏消息是他今后只会被霍夫曼盯得更紧。”他从口袋里掏出一个装着蓝色透明液体的小药瓶和一张折起来的信纸递给盖勒特，“他让我带给你的东西。药是外用在眼睛上的，用来解决一些后遗症。信封里写的是制备原料和原理。你自己看看吧。”

盖勒特放下手里的报告接过这两样东西，展开信纸开始阅读，他的眼睛扫过一串药品名称，停在了其中的一个名称上。他知道自己略略发抖的手已经瞒不住舒尔茨了，便把信纸慢慢地折了回去。

“他回药材库偷了蛇鳞，和一些和解石化魔药有关的药材。”舒尔茨小声提醒 他，“在本应被魔法部监视的时候。”

“我知道。”盖勒特说，“那他为什么会把这么重要的把柄交给你？”

“他和你一样，一眼就看出来我是来读别人的脑子的，但还不会大脑封闭术这么高级的魔法，也觉得自己没有什么好隐藏的。”舒尔茨向后靠到椅背上，看着盖勒特的脸色愈加发青，“他的确不针对你，也不针对德姆斯特朗，而且他最近大多时候都处在魔法部的监视下。他只是为了把这些尽快给你就冒了个险，选择相信我。我真拿你们这样自信的人没办法……”

“他还说什么了？”盖勒特紧紧地追问。

“只说了让你接下来更要小心歹人，有什么事情可以找他帮忙。”舒尔茨又坐直了身体，表情又变回了平常对所有事情都不以为意的样子，“你们两个一个比一个胆大包天，我都开始担心怎么给校长写报告了。”

盖勒特站起身来走到窗边，他明白自己要做一个不动声色的反派角色还是太年轻了，湿漉漉的冰冷玻璃窗上映出他模糊的、表情扭曲的脸。他既然明知道阿不思不会对他难以疗愈的病情坐视不管，就应该在醒来的第一时间去找他，而不是被那个月夜里近乎绝望的请求迷惑到代人说谎。

“And weare here as on a darkling plain; / Swept with confused alarms of struggle andflight, / Where ignorant armies clash by night…”

阿不思吟诵这几句诗时背对着他，当时或许已经想好了下一步的行动，而盖勒特只能在他轻柔的叹息和注视里陷得更深，连从不停止的思考和揣测都要被强制中断。而本来不应该是这样的——他和阿不思不能因为笼罩在他们头顶的死亡和阴谋而抛弃那些会被视作合谋的对话，把野心和忧惧隐藏起来，隔着一层又一层身份的坚壁进行不明不白的拉锯。

“别想了，盖勒特。”舒尔茨在他身后冷冷地说，“你永远不会知道你思考起来有多吵。有这个时间不如告诉我怎么写给校长的报告。”

“我花心思骗霍夫曼干什么？”盖勒特回过头来，舒尔茨只能看到他带着眼罩的右侧脸，“我还不如想想下一场比赛要做些什么。是谁让那条该死的水蛇长回了鳞片，里面到底有没有针对我的阴谋对我来说已经无所谓了，我也没那么容易被杀掉。”

“但是魔法部那边……”

“你难道就没想过这可能是他们的目的吗？让我被没有穷尽的审问和被害妄想拖住脚步，让霍夫曼总有理由把我叫过去消耗我的时间和精力，而且让我时刻生活在一群假想敌里面。说不定这整个闹剧都是为了杀掉别的选手，跟我又有什么关系？”

“你这是另一种被害妄想。不管怎么样，我还是觉得先解决手头这件事比较好，下一场比赛的未知数太多了。”

盖勒特转过身来掏出魔杖，舒尔茨立刻警惕地站起身来举起双手。

“盖勒特，我了解你——”

“没要找你的麻烦。”盖勒特阴沉地说，“站到一边去。”

舒尔茨立刻闪躲到房间的角落里，放在盖勒特桌子上的金箱子上的锁立刻因为看不见的外力扭曲了，然后整个箱子被来自内外各个方向的力量揉碎又展开，上面的零部件崩开落到一边。盖勒特平静外表下的愤怒被强加在第一场比赛的奖赏上，让它化作了一桌的残片。里面放着的东西也露了出来——是一个指针乱转的罗盘，稳稳地镶嵌在木质的底座上。

盖勒特走过去拿起罗盘，它的指针转的毫无规律，也完全不停息。盖勒特把房间的隔音咒去掉，然后把桌子上的残片收拾好。他的右眼正在恢复，里面隐隐传来一些细小的刺痛，不过也有可能只是因为隐秘地震颤着他鼓膜的血流。

“我也选择相信你怎么样？”盖勒特问角落里一脸紧张的摄神取念师，“在报告里做你觉得对的事情吧，不要管我。”

舒尔茨迅速恢复了冷静，他低声答应，拿好自己的披风和帽子走出了房间。

 

盖勒特再次见到阿不思是在两天以后的湖边。他的眼睛在阿不思的魔药下好得很快，现在已经能够基本看清事物的轮廓，只是瞳孔泛白，惧光的症状还没有消失。他刚刚摆脱要求他指认水蛇活动地点的英国魔法部官员在湖边坐下，在渐渐转暗的天色当中整理思绪，就看到身形修长的红发少年从水里爬出来，用魔杖一挥身上的衣服就变得干爽如常，再找找手，湖边的柳树像是有生命一样向他低下枝条，递过他厚重的黑色长袍和格兰芬多围巾。盖勒特迅速站起身想他走过去，阿不思看到他走过来，脸上的表情闪过一丝意外，很快就又平复下来。

“你居然还没有回去？我现在可不敢在那些人面前露面，还特地等着他们走了才上来。”

“我……”

盖勒特心里堵着很多话，有关这几天的案件进展、他自己在进行的别的研究、在禁书库的那天晚上、蓝色的小药瓶、魔法部和霍夫曼的盘问——但他给这些东西排不出先后顺序，喉咙里像是哽住了一样发不出声音。他低下头，大脑努力平复心脏慌张的轰鸣，让他顿了一下才直视阿不思的眼睛。

“我一直觉得我们应该多见几次面。”他一字一顿地慢慢说，“而且我不是很想再在水蛇这件事上止步不前了。我觉得它在消耗我，也在消耗你。”

阿不思没说话，他伸手把盖勒特的眼罩掀开一下看了看颜色灰白的虹膜，那只眼睛在接触到光线的时候迅速刺痛了一下，但盖勒特忍住了向后躲的冲动。

“我们可以说点别的。”他在阿不思收手之后试探地说，试图让自己听起来更自信一些，“比如说你最近发表的那篇有关记忆重现模式的文章，我觉得也可以应用在记忆以外的范围，比如说单纯的实时视觉同步……”

他看着阿不思灰蓝色的眼睛，很快就说不下去了。

“你的眼睛恢复得不错。”阿不思这才开口，“大概再过两三天就可以完全摆脱石化状态了，但完全好起来还是要等到医生说的时间。”

“……你怎么知道那个配方的。”

“魔法部可以限制我的行动，但没有人比我更清楚如何在霍格沃茨里找到近路。”阿不思说，“我说过，学校不让学生接触的东西才是真正的魔法。”

“有人来找你麻烦了吗？”

“暂时还没有。不过作为一个格兰芬多，我总是在做些我不该做的事情，已经习惯了。”

“我是真的搞不清你们英国人这种学院制的思维方式。”

“不过是刻板印象和自我暗示的沃土罢了。”阿不思笑笑，继续说，“我回去还是得交一份报告给我的校长，刚才我在湖底找到了有人使用过再生魔药的证据，不过这得需要霍格沃茨神奇生物专家的配合，毕竟魔法部不知道这湖里的水马上次打架伤得多重……不过既然你决定放下这些磨人的事情，我就不多对你讲了。很快就一切都结束了，不用担心。”

盖勒特现在后悔了，他不应该一上来就交代自己所有的想法的。虽然阿不思轻描淡写地讲着这些事，但谁又知道他到底一个人做了多少事情呢。

“你真的没遇到什么麻烦吗？如果是霍夫曼和其他德姆斯特朗的学生的话，我可以去给你解决的。”

阿不思摇了摇头。

“我报告了今天的事情之后就可以脱离魔法部的监视了。他们过了这么长时间终于明白了真相——我什么都没做。”

“所以我才说这些东西在消耗你，而你这样的人不能被这样对待。”

阿不思低下头笑了，下半张脸埋进红黄相间的围巾。

“你现在有空吗，我带你去看看霍格沃茨。你这段时间错过了不少东西。因为只有你完成了第一项比赛，火焰杯给了选手们新的提示，另外两个人都已经得知了。看霍夫曼校长紧密的日程安排，应该你还对这个提示一无所知——或者有人已经告诉你了？”

“还没有。”

“那你还是过来看看比较好。”

他说完就向着城堡的方向迈出了步子，盖勒特跟上，在寒冷的晚风里被突如其来的细密雨滴包裹。这恶劣的英国天气，虚伪的英国官员，还有在这里发生的一切都让他想要赶快结束这次旅程，但偏偏是这个把自己带到群岛上的人在冷漠又温存地挽留他。

“第二场比赛的场地已经在建造了，现在还没人知道是什么样的，不过似乎把魁地奇场边的一大片地方都占了。”他们终于来到了昏暗的城堡里，学生们在周末不是出去玩耍就是在宿舍学习，走廊上人并不多，“霍格沃茨有一面魔镜，火焰杯说你将在里面看到和你下场比赛相关的人，或者什么其他的东西。但是他没说怎么相关 。”

他们沿着哥特古堡高高的楼梯爬上去。又是一个月光明亮的晚上，他们甚至不需要魔杖就能在城堡里看清周围的环境。

“但你知道那个魔镜究竟是什么，对吧。”盖勒特在阿不思打开顶层小房间的门时问道。

“是危险的厄里斯魔镜，让你沉浸在自己欲望的幻象里荒废一生。”他把盖勒特带到空旷房间里被幕布遮住的高镜子面前，“我不知道比赛要怎么利用这一点。不过在真正看到镜子里的东西之前，你要不要先想想自己最想要的是什么？”

“那我想要的可多了去了。”盖勒特扬起眉毛说，“我觉得我可能会在里面看到一个十年后的我自己，届时已经是欧洲最伟大的巫师。”

他不得不承认在阿不思面前说这话时的自己有点心虚。从第一次见面以来，盖勒特就感到在阿不思的注视下他无所遁形，无论表面上有多少有意无意的营造，他最赤裸的一面都好像和相似的波形产生了共鸣。但他又无法对这样的共鸣完全坦诚——要说盖勒特现在最想要的东西，他自己也不清楚。离开了德姆斯特朗之后他又开始重新思考伟大的定义、他真正想要实现的目标，还有他身边的人。

“那你就来看看吧。”

阿不思看起来并不在意，甚至和他一样至少表现上仍然志得意满。他拉了一下布帘，巨大的镜子露了出来。

“什么也没有。”盖勒特失望地说，凑身上前敲了敲蒙了一点灰尘的镜面，“这镜子是不是还有别的作用，比如说能够让隐身的东西现形之类的。我觉得可以试试。”

“我倒是看见了一点东西，和以前差不多。”阿不思说，“这镜子的背景变了，我好像在海上。”他也凑近镜子看了看，“嗯，我应该是在一艘去大陆的小渔船上。在我去多佛之前，我在这里看到的还是海滩。”

“为什么是船？难道横渡英吉利海峡对我们来说不是一个传送门的事情吗？”

“你整个学校代表队都是坐船过来的，就不要打破我的想象了。”

盖勒特把整面镜子的每个角落都仔细看了一遍，到最后他把右眼的眼罩摘下来，也没有什么用处。阿不思站在他身边，看看他又看看镜子，露出一点不解的神色。

“天啊，这个眼睛……”盖勒特凑近镜子检查自己几乎看不见虹膜颜色的眼睛，“我感觉我如果视力能完全恢复，一直保持着这个样子也不错，看起来足够不祥又引人注目。”

“我还以为至少你的眼睛会在镜子里变回原来的样子。”

“可能我对自身健康的渴望也并没有那么强？这镜子对我没用的。”盖勒特摆摆手，看见阿不思明显被镜子里的景象吸引，脸上的神色有些出离，但很快就恢复了本来的从容。

“可能两个人一起站在镜子前面让它不太对劲，我到一边去。”

阿不思退了一步走出镜子反射的范围，还故意向后多退了几步。盖勒特看着他狡黠又郑重的样子不由笑了出来，这才慢慢把眼睛移回镜子上。

这次他看到的不再是景象的反射。阿不思明明在距离他数米远的房间另一头，却又重新走进了镜子里。镜中的阿不思走过来，眼神不似远处那位冷峻，带着炽热的果决。当这个幻影牵起盖勒特的手时，他的手仿佛真的触碰到了另一个人温暖的皮肤，甚至可以感受到上面粗糙的茧子和细小伤痕，真实得让人不愿离开，脚像是生了根。他甚至能听到魔镜在给他一个直接敲进脑子里的声音：

“ While yet a boy I sought for ghosts, and sped 

Through many a listening chamber, cave and ruin, 

And starlight wood, with fearful steps pursuing 

Hopes of high talk with the departed dead……”①

“怎么样？”阿不思在远处问他。

盖勒特感到他现在同时自信而又自卑，在这种情况下被魔镜操纵的感觉并不像他想象的那么好。他连忙踏出了魔镜，临离开时还看到镜中阿不思挽留的眼神。在真实的欲望面前他输得很彻底，以至于阿不思向他走过来时他还不太能分得清到底是幻象还是真实，向后躲了一步。

“你看见什么了？”阿不思问道，“另外两个选手可不是这种反应。”

这种感受对盖勒特来说过于陌生又无法形容，除了单纯的倾倒和记挂以外又夹杂了太多不明不白的东西。他爱阿不思的才华、神秘、自信和越轨的勇气，又看不透年长者对自己的压抑和时刻笼罩的若即若离。他又望向镜子里，镜中阿不思跟了过来，而镜子外的仍然停留在镜子的边框外朝他伸出了手。

“你还好吗？要是觉得不太妙的话我们这就走。”

“不……”盖勒特把眼睛从镜子上移开望向自己眼前的阿不思，那双眼睛和镜中一样明亮，他又分不清眼前的真实和虚幻了，“我只是觉得，我可能真的不太需要这面镜子。”

盖勒特掏出魔杖让幕布自动挂了回去。没有了折磨人的幻觉让他重新找回了自己，他的前景好像被一下子擦干净的蒙着水雾的窗玻璃，连日的困惑压制住的好胜心似乎在被压抑之后有了更强力的反弹。

“到底是什么？我还是第一次见到有人在魔镜面前这样，里面不应该是那种美得不可方物又求之不得的东西吗？你看起来甚至有点害怕。” 阿不思有些不解地看着他。

“这并不矛盾，阿不思。”

“那我能采访一下这位选手对下一场比赛有什么打算吗？”阿不思故意做出拿着纸笔的记者样子，还假装推了推并不存在的眼镜。

盖勒特伸手握住阿不思的手腕凑近他说：

“不管镜中是什么东西，我都要先把他变成站在我这边的。”

他凑过去给了阿不思因为吃惊微微张开的嘴唇一个迅速又虔诚的吻，像丘比特在黑暗中用金箭划伤了自己②，像纳西索在凝视水面许久之后终于俯身。

“我们的确应该多见几次面。”阿不思在盖勒特离开他时轻轻地重复了那句话。

“早就应该这样了。”

“我可以坐船——”阿不思又不禁望向了被布帘遮住的镜子。

“——还是用传送门比较好。”盖勒特固执地打断了他，“北海肯定没有你想象的那么好看。你可以想象一下地中海……”

“别提地中海了，我都要被里面的水蛇折腾死了。”

“没关系，”盖勒特一边说着一边让阿不思凑近吻了下他受伤未愈的眼睛，“我们还有很多时间，我们可以去任何地方。”

 

 

——————————————————————

这个坑慢慢写完之后估计会把之前一直构思的一个普通人+人鱼的AU写掉，同样是维多利亚英国背景，考据路漫漫了！

① Percy Bysshe Shelley - Hymn to Intellectual Beauty

② 见“丘比特与普赛克” （Cupid and Psyche）


End file.
